One Shot, One Kill
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: One shot, one kill. Such was Alleria's claim as to her skill. It was a claim that would be put to the test as the Second War loomed.


_A/N_

 _So, another oneshot based on a_ Hearthstone _trailer, this time corresponding to Alleria. Course the context is very different, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for touchy-feely stuff. :)_

* * *

 **One Shot, One Kill**

"Many believe magic has maintained order in Quel'Thalas. My bow would say otherwise."

"And 'the many?' What would they say about such a scandalous accusation?"

"Well, 'the many' don't have to know about this conversation now, do they?"

Lirath laughed, and Alleria smiled. Laughter. She didn't hear it as often as she liked to. The Ranger Corps was not an organization for the faint of heart, especially as their work mostly consisted of putting down marauding trolls, or tracking down and repatriating human criminals who sought to flee into the woodland realm. Laughter was a privilege resolved for quel'dorei who could live their lives free from the knowledge of what went into keeping their realm safe.

But she could laugh now. At this moment,it might be the last time she could laugh in quite a while. Because she was in the presence of her younger brother, and she would enjoy what time the sun granted them.

"So then?" Lirath asked, as he set up the disc launcher – a gnomish invention that Vereesa had bought for him on a whim months ago, and had met the young elf's satisfaction. "What _does_ protect the realm?" A trio of discs were fired into the air. A second later, a trio of arrows rose to meet them, each hitting its mark and shattering it.

"Easy," Alleria said. "That's how."

Lirath loaded the disc thrower, this time four being sent into the autumn air. Once again, four arrows hit their mark.

"Not the best well-made discs are they?"

"They're meant for this kind of practice," Alleria said, gesturing to her brother to load the launcher again. "The gnomes aren't known for their mastery of the bow, but their mastery of machines is another matter." Three more discs, three more strikes. "The discs are meant to be flimsy – any disc left on the ground, and I know that I've failed."

"Failed?" Lirath asked. "I wouldn't think missing counts as failing?"

"If I can't down a target with a single arrow, then I have no business being a ranger." She fired another arrow – only one disc was launched this time. "One shot, one kill. It isn't just a saying. It's a mandate."

"Uh-huh."

An uneasy silence filled the air, and Alleria felt the need to laugh come again. Not that there was anything humorous in it, but laughter…Light willing, she wanted to laugh. She wanted this day to be happy. Yes, shooting targets with her brother had a happiness of its own, but they both knew the truth. A truth that wasn't just the knowledge that not even Alleria Windrunner, Ranger Scout of Silvermoon, was so good that she could kill every target she came across with one arrow. It was the truth that soon, her targets would consist of the kind that could fire back.

"Why are you doing this?" Lirath asked.

"Practice? Why, I-"

"No, I mean…the Horde. Leaving home. Leaving the clan."

 _Leaving me_ , Alleria thought. It might have been arrogance, but of all his sisters, she was the one Lirath was closest to. And of all her brothers, he was the closest to her in turn.

"I mean, yes, I'm sure what has happened in the south is terrible," Lirath said, abandoning the launcher and walking over to his sister. "But these are the lesser races. They fight. They kill each other. Their lifespans run their course in the blink of an eye." He stopped walking, and met her eyes. "Let them fight their war Alleria. Please. You don't owe them anything."

"King Terenas might disagree."

Lirath snorted. "So the Arathi bloodline is not yet expended. What of it? You were alive during the Troll Wars, you did your part. You don't owe this Lothar anything. Not when King Anesterrian is already honouring the 'debt' we owe humankind."

Alleria remained silent. The paltry force Anasterian had sent the Alliance was not what she would call 'honouring' the debt that Lirath mentioned. Whether that debt truly needed to be repaid at all was a matter she was unsure of herself, but…

"Alleria? What's wrong?"

But she'd fought in the Troll Wars. And while humans lived and died in the blink of an eye, that an entire human kingdom could fall to this Horde…that was nothing to scoff at. She'd heard the tales. The refugees that had fled from the south. That for the first time in recent memory, the kingdoms of Man had managed to form an alliance. Either Terenas was a king of political acumen greater than she had thought, or the threat really was severe enough that the remaining six of the Seven Kingdoms would indeed unite to face a common enemy.

"Alleria?"

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing's wrong."

Lirath laughed. "You may be older than me dear sister. But you're a hopeless liar."

Alleria didn't laugh. There was nothing to laugh about anymore. So all that was left was honesty.

"Lirath," she said. "It's my choice. The rangers under my command have made their choices as well."

"But why would-"

"Because of what I've heard. Because I believe that Anasterian can, and should, give more to the Alliance than what he's provided. Because I believe that if I can make an effort that prevents these…orcs…from getting within a thousand miles of Quel'Thalas, I can bear to be away from my home." She paused, before adding, "and my family. Such is my decision. And such is how I will preserve our realm."

Lirath bit his lip. If he had been a few decades younger, Alleria would have taken the sign as an indication for her brother to start weeping. But he wasn't that weak. But nor was he strong enough that she didn't put an arm around his shoulders.

"Fret now brother," she said. "Whatever the outcome, I will see you again. I promise."

"Yes," he said. "Yes, of course."

"Good," she said, trying to smooth over the unease in Lirath's voice. "Now, how about some more practice? The gnomes are in the Alliance as well, and it would be remiss of me not to compliment their handiwork."

Lirath smiled and ran back to the machine. And Alleria smiled.

It would be her last smile for a very long time.


End file.
